


Interruptions

by Hanna_Tucker



Series: Disaster Twins Shenanigans [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Established Relationship, Interrupted Sexual Fantasy, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: Trip and Malcolm are playing out a sexual fantasy. Naturally it gets interrupted.~~Sorta based off another fanfic I read involving a sexual fantasy.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic involving a sexual fantasy, so no flames please! Constructive criticism is appreciated, however.

Malcolm bent forward and kissed Trip lightly on the nose. His fingers trailed down the back of the Southerner's costume. "Well, Skywalker," Malcolm began seductively, "this is an... _interesting_ turn of events."

Trip reached up and grabbed Malcolm by his jacket, then pulled him down on top of him. There was quite a bit of shuffling around, due to the rather small size of the bunk. "I'd have to 'gree, Han," Trip replied, flipping the both of them over so he was on top of Malcolm. "Better not let the Princess see us like this or she'll be downright furious."

Malcolm smirked. "If it's all the same to you, I don't give a damn if she does."

"Ya sure?" Trip lowered his head and playfully nipped at Malcolm's ear. The smaller man closed his eyes and shuddered in pleasure. "Cuz I don't know 'bout you, but I'd like to do this again with all my bones intact."

Malcolm opened his eyes and smiled up at the engineer. "Me too." He slowly wrapped his arms around the back of Trip's neck with a calculated precision. And then he pulled the Southerner down for a long, passionate kiss.

Trip moaned softly, parting his lips to let Malcolm in. The Brit gladly took the invitation and moved one hand up to the back of Trip's head so that the kiss could deepen. His fingers tangled in the engineer's golden blonde hair. Trip shifted slightly so he could get his hands between himself and Malcolm, searching for the armoury officer's belt buckle.

And then the comm beeped.

"Captain Archer to Commander Tucker."

Trip broke the kiss and looked up. "Son of a-!"

"Oops, that must be the Princess," Malcolm teased, laughing. Trip shot the Brit an annoyed look that only made him laugh harder. "You'd better answer it before the Captain gets suspicious."

"He just _had_ to interrupt us, didn't he?" Trip muttered. "And we were just gettin' to the good part!"

Malcolm rolled his eyes in amusement. "Trip, I'm not going anywhere and I'm sure it's nothing important. Just answer it already so we can get back to 'the good part.'"

Trip nodded and moved to answer the comm. "Trip here. What seems to be the problem, Cap'n?"

"The gravity plating on G-deck is acting up again," Jonathan replied. "You think maybe you can take a look at it? Lieutenant Hess is still busy repairing the aft plasma manifolds."

Trip looked at Malcolm, who was still sprawled out on the bunk. The Brit nodded to Trip silently. The engineer finally responded, "Alright, I'll go check it out and see what's wrong. Trip out." He lowered his hand from the comm and gave Malcolm a sad glance. "Sorry to cut it so short, Mal-"

"Trip, it's fine, really." Malcolm offered the engineer a small smile. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Then gimme a smooch for good luck."

Malcolm gladly complied, standing up from the bunk and pulling his lover into a kiss. When they finally pulled away about two minutes later, Malcolm whispered, "I hope you come back soon, love. I'm rather hoping to see that sexy bum of yours by the end of the day."

Trip couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. "Dontcha worry, Mal- you'll be seein' that 'sexy bum' of mine soon 'nuff."

"Good. I'm very much looking forward to it."

~Fin~


End file.
